Un ciel sans étoile
by FilzW
Summary: Dans une ville moderne, Naruto, jeune adulte de 20 ans, doit combattre son stress et se confesser à la personne qu'il aime depuis son enfance. Va-t-il en avoir le courage ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? N.B : C'est ma première Fanfiction, j'ai donc besoin de tous les commentaires constructifs possibles ! :)
1. Chapter 1

La lumière du soleil de l'après-midi pénétrait avec misère dans l'appartement. Les détritus s'éparpillant de partout dans la pièce, il était clair que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps. La poussière sur les meubles, les vêtements sales, et même les assiettes sales datant de plusieurs jours étaient partout. Sur le lit dont les couvertures étaient éparpillées en tout sens, se trouvait un jeune homme, dans la mi vingtaine sûrement, vêtu de vêtements mal propre, mais confortables. Le jeune homme qui n'était pas endormis fixait la seule chose autre que les petites fissures de son store qui éclairait dans la pièce : son téléphone. Il le regardait depuis plusieurs jours à vrai dire. Les yeux cernés par de nombreux jours d'insomnie, il faisait mal à voir. Peine d'amour ? Aucun de ses amis ne le savait. À vrai dire, le garçon vivait une autre chose, le stress, l'angoisse, la peur du rejet. Il en avait un peu honte, sa réaction était exagérée, il le savait très bien. Il préférait laisser ses amis se raconter des ragots à propos de son histoire, de toute manière, ce qu'ils pouvaient inventés était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il vivait à l'instant même, et bien plus raisonnable. Il déposa son téléphone sur la surface de son matelas, comme à son habitude, et se retourna pour être face à son plafond. Tout en faisant l'étoile, il fixait le toit qui le protégeait de la pluie. Il se sentait seul, trop seul.

Ce fut dans un sursaut qu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se redressa et approcha vers sa porte. Il passa par la salle de bain, afin de se voir dans un miroir. Il fut sur le choc, comme tous les autres jours, en voyant comment son visage empirait de jour en jour. Il se replaça les cheveux et se redirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait prendre la poignée, il cru qu'il avait halluciné. Avait-on vraiment toqué à ma porte, qui voudrait me voir de toute manière ? Il attendit alors que la personne impatiente toque à nouveau. Ce fit le cas bien assez tôt. Il ouvrit la porte avec nonchalance, ne laissant que 5 centimètres d'ouverture. Il glissa son visage dans la petite ouverture pour voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit l'un de ses amis d'enfance. Le jeune dépressif ouvrit sa porte plus grande, assez pour que son camarade entre à l'intérieur. Toutefois, son invité n'entra pas, et resta de l'autre côté de la porte. Il lui suffisait de plonger dans le regard de son ami pour comprendre que son cas était grave.

Il était devenu un ermite qui avait du mal à prendre soin de lui-même. Il s'éloignait de la société pour se protéger lui-même, parce qu'il avait seulement peur de se confesser à une fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il baissa le regard, honteux. Il se fit aussitôt frappé à la tête. La redressant vivement, il vit un jeune homme au regard doux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit cet ami avec un regard avec autre chose que de la froideur. Il était le type de gars calme, silencieux, qui se fiche assez de se que pense les autres, mais qui combat toutefois la justice. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. On pouvait le dire, son cas était vraiment horrible. Il lança alors : «Alors, là, Naruto, tu vas te changer tout de suite, tu as l'air d'un dépressif sur le point de se suicider, t'es horrible.»

Naruto réussit tout de même à lui sourire, bêtement, mais ce fut un vrai sourire. Ce qui était très rare chez lui ces temps-ci.

Le jeune brun ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Son visage valait plusieurs milliers de dollars lorsqu'il vit l'état dans laquelle était la pièce où le garçon passait la plupart de son temps. Naruto fouilla rapidement dans ses tiroirs : ils étaient presque vides, dû au manque de lavage, mais il réussit tout de même à trouvé un jean et un t-shirt blanc encore propre. Il partit à la salle de bain pour se changer, se peigner quelque peu, se brosser les dents et toute les choses qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment ces temps-ci. Oui, il était réellement devenu mal propre, voir dégouttant.

Il ressortit frais comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un bon moment. Cette douche lui avait fait du bien, mentalement autant que physiquement. Il retrouva son camarade dans sa chambre, en train de ramasser toutes choses jetables qui se trouvaient au sol. Le store ouvert, la chambre semblait encore plus sales.

Aussitôt, le blondinet partit l'aider. Ce fut après une heure que la chambre commençait réellement à ressembler à ce qu'elle était supposée être au départ. Le linge sale dans la laveuse, la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, et les déchets dans les poubelles, la maison était maintenant bien plus propres et salubre. Les deux amis partirent alors de l'appartement, se frottant les mains, fiers de leur boulot. Ce n'était pas prévu sur leur liste de chose à faire dans la journée, mais ça en valait la peine. Ils partirent alors de suite vers la maison de Kiba, l'un de leur camarade.

* * *

><p>Rendu sur les lieux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit de suite laissant découvrir le visage ennuyé de Kiba. Il s'écrit alors :<p>

«Enfin ! Naruto, Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez !? C'était hyper long !»

Naruto se défendit en déclarant ne même pas être au courant de devoir être là, et Sasuke répondit par son «Hn» habituel.

L'ambiance à la maison du Inuzuka était plutôt calme. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune habitait toujours chez ses parents, alors il se devait d'être calme avec ses amis. Toutefois, le plaisir n'était pas absent. Autour d'une table ronde, ils jouaient aux cartes comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire depuis leur tendre enfance, sauf que maintenant, ils étaient accompagnés de breuvages plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Ce fut ce qui résumait la majeur partie de sa journée.

Puis vint le moment qu'il détestait le plus. Le moment sérieux, où ses amis lui demande tous ce qui lui tracassait. Ils voulaient des explications, c'était le plus naturel du monde pour des amis d'enfance tel qu'ils étaient. Naruto prit finalement son courage à deux mains, il avoua la honte qu'il portait à s'emporter autant pour si peu. Il en avait honte, mais bon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La réaction de ses camardes le surpris pourtant. Ils riaient tous, la situation était ridicule.

«Appelle-la, donne lui rendez-vous, rapproche-toi d'elle et après confesse-toi, c'est simple !»

Simple, ce mot, Naruto le détestait dans cette phrase. Tout ce ci n'était pas simple, c'était très compliqué. Il avait le trac.

Il partit finalement vers les 23 heures, accompagné de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bu une goûte d'alcool, contrairement à Naruto qui avait abusé après les encouragements trop nombreux de Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Choji et Neji. En route vers leur appartement, ils croisèrent la personne la plus énervant du monde : Lee, dans son fidèle costume vert. Ce cornichon aux gros soucrils et à la coupe de cheveux plus que moche les salua. Naruto, complètement saoul, ne pu reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, et sympathisa donc avec Lee. Sasuke du endurer le spectacle. Lee aux sujets plus qu'ennuyant qui s'amusait avec Naruto dont les conneries devenaient de plus en plus grandes et stupides. La rigolade entre Naruto et Lee s'arrêta lorsque Naruto sentit des nausées montées, et qu'il recracha toute l'alcool but sur le visage dégoutté de Lee. Le jeune immature partit à la course en criant de dégoût. Soulagé, Sasuke reprit son chemin avec Naruto vers l'appartement de celui-ci. Enfin arrivé à destination, une autre secousse de malaises s'éprit du blondinet. Il couru à la salle de bain et resta la un temps. Sasuke partit alors sans rien dire, il n'avait rien à dire de toute manière.

* * *

><p>Couché dans son lit, Naruto observait sa fenêtre et vit les premières lueurs de l'aube s'élever dans le ciel. Avec un mal de tête énorme, il était assommé sur son lit, sans bouger, son téléphone à la main. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son téléphone et se dit à lui-même :<p>

«Il serait vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose de tout ça.»

Ce fut avec surprise qu'à ce moment même son téléphone sonna. Il attendit alors de voir le nom sur l'afficheur. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises parce que l'écriture était floue, il vit finalement qui l'appellait.

* * *

><p><strong>Le reste dans le deuxième chapitre ^^ Comment avez-vous trouver ce début ? Intéressant ? Nul ? Trop court ou trop long ? Merci de me faire savoir ! :) C'est une première pour moi, alors voilà ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Il regardait l'écran lumineux d'un air troublé. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi devait-elle l'appeler maintenant ? Tremblant, il pesa sur l'écran tactile de sorte à ce que l'appel entrant sois accepté. Il posa son téléphone sur son oreille et la conversation débuta :

«Salut... ?»

«Salut, Naruto !»

«Euh..»

«Comment ça va ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas pris de nouvelle !»

«Je vais ... bien, merci.»

Le temps qu'il eut mit à prendre afin de répondre «bien» créa un silence dans l'appel. C'était bien trop évident qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'il cachait sa véritable humeur. Toutefois, la personne de l'autre côté de l'appareil décida de ne pas en rajouter et changea alors de sujet, pour le grand plaisir de Naruto :

«Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? Ça serait bien si nous pouvions nous voir ! Allez, on se donne rendez-vous. Tu te rappelles ce café où nous avions l'habitude d'aller autrefois ? On se rejoint là demain à 11h !»

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà raccrocher. Elle était joyeuse, il pouvait le constater. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé, au moment précis où il venait d'avouer à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas la force de se confesser à cette même personne. Était-ce un complot de la part de ses amis ? Aussitôt, Naruto se leva, prit ses clés et partit à la course vers l'appartement de Sasuke. Il n'habitait pas trop loin, heureusement.

* * *

><p>Enragé, il frappa vivement à la porte de son ami d'enfance. Mais à quoi avait-il penser ? Qu'avait-il dit à la fille qu'il aimait pour qu'elle lui donne un rendez-vous ? La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'air surpris de son camarade. Aussitôt, Naruto empoigna Sasuke par son chandail et fonça vers lui.<p>

«Tu lui as dis quoi enfoiré ? Pourquoi elle m'a donné rendez-vous ?»

Tout en levant les mains tel un coupable le ferais face à la police, Sasuke demande au jeune adulte de se calmer. Afin de ne pas répondre tout de suite, il lui proposa à boire, à manger, tout pour lui détourner l'attention. Énervé, Naruto lui déclara qu'il n'était pas venu pour s'amuser, il voulait des explications. Sasuke avoua alors qu'avec l'aide de Kiba, ils ont trouvés un excuse pour l'appeler.

«Nous avons dis que ton chien était mort.»

«Mon chien ? Mais je n'ai pas de chien !?»

«Je sais... mais maintenant oui, et elle veut te remonter le moral.»

Naruto poussa un long soupir. Dans quelle situation ses potes l'avaient-ils mit ? Tout en s'appuyant sur le sofa, il posa sa tête sur ses mains. Il allait devoir voir la personne avec qui il est le plus timide, et en plus, mentir sur la raison de son malheur. Le lendemain allait être chiant, Naruto s'en doutait. Toutefois, après cette journée qui s'annonce bien merdique, ce sera terminer et elle ne lui parlera peut-être plus jamais. Naruto était surtout déçu à vrai dire. Il souhaitait l'oublié depuis qu'ils avaient perdus contact, il ne le disait à personne, mais il avait tout fait pour briser les ponts sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, tant mieux.

* * *

><p>L'alarme déclarant les 9 heures sonna extrêmement fort. Aujourd'hui, Naruto devait se préparer, autant physiquement que mentalement, à rencontrer la personne dont il était amoureux. Il s'était tout de même un peu préparé : Il avait mit plusieurs alarmes qui l'avertiraient au moins deux heures, puis une heure et finalement à une demie-heure d'avance qu'il devait partir. Il savait que le trac lui faisait perdre la mémoire, il ne devait absolument pas être en retard. La première avait donc déjà sonné. Aussitôt, Naruto couru à la douche. Il fit sa routine habituelle. Ceci lui prit plus de temps que prévu, il était désormais 10 heures et 12 minutes. Il empoigna alors ses clés et partit vers le point de rencontre. S'il était en avance, ce n'était pas si grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Il arriva finalement au café avec 10 minutes d'avance. Il s'installa donc à une table, pour deux bien évidemment, et attendis. Il passa le temps en jouant sur son téléphone à des jeux plus stupides et inutiles les uns que les autres, mais au moins, ça faisait passer le temps. Ça passait vite en effet, étant donné que l'arrivée de la jeune femme fut bien rapide. Sa longue chevelure rose époustouflante, son regard émeraude toujours aussi scintillant, ses formes bien plus intéressantes qu'elles ne l'étaient avant, tout pour donner envie à n'importe quel homme. Toutes chances de l'avoir étaient éteintes, c'était évident qu'elle était déjà prise. Il gardait tout de même espoir, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Elle prit place face à Naruto aussi naturellement qu'avant. Elle s'accouda à la table et lança un sourire qui coupa le souffle au jeune adulte. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, son regard s'agrandir. Sans même sans rendre compte, il lâcha prise sur son téléphone et celui-ci tomba sur la table. Le bruit du téléphone se fracassant contre la surface de la table le sortit de ses rêveries. Il cligna des yeux et reprit son téléphone, gêné de son attitude. Il lança un sourire afin de cacher ce moment honteux et faire comme rien n'en était. Elle fit de même, elle ignora totalement sa réaction. Ils entamèrent alors une conversation, ou plutôt, elle. Bien évidemment, la femme dont il en était question était Sakura. Elle avait été le premier amour du blond et depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Depuis le primaire, il lui avait couru après, pour comprendre que finalement c'était inutile. Il avait donc commencé à faire croire à tous qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors que c'était totalement faux. Il s'est fait plus distant et à complètement disparu de sa vie. C'était pour le mieux, c'est ce que Naruto ne cessait de se répéter pour se soulager. De toute manière, pourquoi en serait-elle triste ?<p>

Ce fut moins désagréable de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle était devenu une personne incroyable. Elle étudiait désormais à l'université. Le fait qu'elle n'ai toujours pas parlé d'amour le rassura. Elle n'allait pas faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs, ou complètement affirmer ses pires soupçons. Si elle était en couple, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il préférait garder ça comme mystère éternel. Il comprenait toutefois que les paroles de Sakura étaient toutes réfléchies à l'avance, elle ne parlait pas trop d'animaux de compagnie et s'excusait si elle pensait lui rappeler des souvenirs malheureux alors que la mort de son chien imaginaire n'avait jamais eu lieu. En y repensant encore, la bande avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour des rapprochements, même s'il aurait préférer ne pas en avoir, ça lui avait donné une raison de sortir son petit nez de son appartement. Il suivait la conversation, elle était la principale à fournir des informations, à dire à quel point son programme était intéressant, que sa famille allait bien, elle posait parfois des questions dont les réponses du jeune homme étaient bien courtes. Ceci lui suffisait, il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui de toute manière, et en apprendre sur elle ne lui dérangeait pas.

Étonnamment, le temps passa très vite en compagnie de Sakura, il était déjà le soir et ils avaient manger leurs deux repas ensemble. Ils se promenaient dans la rue, et encore Naruto écoutait sans trop parler. Ils se retrouvèrent à la plage. Comment ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, leurs pas les avaient guidés à cet endroit. C'est en imitant Naruto que Sakura regarda le ciel à son tour. Les commentaires qu'elle portait à l'égard du ciel sombre lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

«Avec toutes les lumières de la ville, on ne voit même plus les étoiles du ciel. C'est un peu triste, non ? Pourtant c'est si joli les étoiles.»

Il avait déjà entendu ça ailleurs, c'était une évidence.

À la porte face à l'appartement de Sakura, il lui dit au revoir, et il s'en alla. Il ne se retourna pas, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il ne savait que dire de cette soirée, c'était-il rapprocher d'elle, ou avait-il seulement prit des nouvelles d'une vieille connaissance ? Il avançait avec les mains dans les poches de rue en rue dans la grande ville pleine de lumière qu'était sa ville de naissance. Il avait grandit là, tout comme ces amis. Ce paysage pollué et éclairé autant le jour que la nuit était sa maison. Le soir, la population était beaucoup moins grandes sur les rues que le jour, ce qui faisait qu'il aimait bien se promener le soir. S'il avait un chien, ce serait le soir qu'il irait le promener.

* * *

><p>Une douleur intense lui prit les côtes. Quelqu'un venait de lui foncer dedans de plein fouet. Un accident de bicyclette ? Un bandit ? Naruto regarda les alentours, alors qu'il était au sol. Il vit plusieurs gamins de peut-être 3-4 ans de moins que lui. Il se releva et leur fit face.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

Ce pensant bien menaçant avec leur bâton de métal, ils lancèrent la typique réponse des bandits de nos jours : «Ton argent».

De l'argent ? Naruto était bien loin d'en avoir. Il ne trouvait plus de job, la seule argent qu'il avait, il la dépensait pour son loyer ou pour sa nourriture. Il s'était beaucoup gâté aujourd'hui, en y repensant, avec les deux repas qu'il s'était payer, et non seulement à lui, mais à Sakura aussi. Il avait payé trop cher pour avoir l'air d'un gentleman. Comme c'est stupide.

Le jeune adulte ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et reprit son chemin. Insulté, les gamins les gamins lui lancèrent des insultes. Naruto les ignora bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le temps de leur donner de l'attention, pour quoi faire de toute manière ? Toutefois, les jeunots ne se promenaient pas avec ces bâtons seulement pour le look. Tout en criant une sorte de crie de guerre, ils se ruèrent vers Naruto, le frappant avec le bâton. Il tenta bien évidemment de se défendre, frappant dans tous les sens, il fit tomber quelques un d'entre-eux. Mais le coup d'un bâton était bien plus fort que ses poings. Déjà qu'il y avait une injustice en nombre, c'était complètement dégueulasse. Des bleus recouvrant son corps, il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il se releva et envoya une droit à celui qui semblait être le plus vieux, ce qui déstabilisa tout le groupe : Bingo ! C'était le chef. Il continua alors où il en était, il le frappa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe au sol. Et alors, il lui embarqua dessus et continua, encore et encore. Les jeunes prirent peur et fuir. Ils n'étaient pas si tenaces, au bout du compte. Tout en s'essuyant la bouche, il se releva. Il reprit sa route en replongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Finalement, son peu d'argent qu'il restait sur lui il l'aura gardé.

* * *

><p>Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour vos commentaires :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut la porte qui le réveilla ce jour-là. Quelqu'un toquait, mais si faiblement que Naruto fut étonné de s'être fait réveillé par ce si faible son. Surpris, Naruto se leva aussitôt, de sorte qu'il vacilla un peu lorsque debout. Il avanca vers sa porte, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Tout en baillant, il ouvrit la porte. Il ne regardait pas vraiment qui était là, mais lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas l'un de ses visiteurs habituels, il se mit à rougir. Le petit cris de surprise de la visitatrice était mignon, mais il rappella à Naruto qu'il ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtement. Il referma aussitôt la porte, en halétant rapidement. Il s'appuyant à la porte un temps, et partit à la course à sa jambre ou il enfila au minimum un pantalon frais lavé. Il réouvrit la porte afin de laisser entrer l'invitée, qui entra avec une boite qui semblait plutôt lourde. Il referma la porte tout en fixant la boite d'oeil curieux. Il approcha de la boite. Il y vit plusieurs trous : à quoi ça servait ? Tout à coup, la boite se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, et elle tomba soudainement sur le côté. Le dessus s'ouvra alors, et laissa donc découvrir un chiot tout excité courir partout. Naruto écarquilla les yeux : Pourquoi avait-elle amené un chiot ? La rose lui répondit avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question.

«J'ai cru qu'avoir un nouveau chien pourrait te remonter le moral, alors j'en ai pris un, ma voisine avait eu une portée de chiot et les donnait... j'espère ne pas t'imposer quelque chose.»

Je regardais le chiot avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est ça qu'il me fallait pour combler ma solitude, et de plus, c'était la personne qu'il préférait sur cette planète qui le lui avait donné. Soudainement, il vit une chose qui ne fonctionnait pas : où avait-elle reçu son adresse ? Se devait encore être ses «traitres» d'amis, si l'on peut les qualifier de tel. Ils lui ont tout de même permis d'avoir des nouvelles de Sakura et d'avoir un chien en plus. Afin de ne pas gâcher le mensonge, Naruto remercia Sakura et fit comme s'il avait l'habitude des chiens. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu de chien depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce chiot lui remémorait ce chien, ils portaient les mêmes couleurs, c'était mignon. Après une longue discussion à propos du chiot, Naruto s'en sortit avec de bonnes nouvelles : Le chiot était déjà propre, son ancienne maîtresse lui avait déjà appris. Il était seulement une grosse boule d'énergie qui avait besoin de beaucoup de moments à jouer. Ces promenades la nuit allaient donc se produire, finalement. Sakura, sur le point de partir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, déclara une chose qui le troubla quelque peu : «Un autre de tes anciennes connaissances vient te rendre visite !». Je me demande qui ça peu bien être, se disait-il. Il partit rejoindre le nouveau membre de sa famille. Il va bien devoir lui trouver un nom.

* * *

><p>Naruto était en pleine réflexion lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, ce devait être la personne dont Sakura parlait. Excité à voir qui s'était, Naruto se précipita vers la porte, il s'enfargea contre son chiot dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir dans la maison, mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute. Il déboucha finalement devant la porte et l'ouvrit grandement, un sourire accroché au visage. Son sourire tomba lorsqu'il vit qui était à sa porte. Cette personne était sûrement la dernière qu'il voulait voir. Cette fille l'harcelait depuis le primaire. Lettre d'amour, cadeaux cachés dans la case, tous ces trucs chiants, elle l'avait essayé. Chaque Saint-Valentin, c'était une déclaration de sa part. Il avait coupé les ponts bien assez vite avec elle, il ne voulait pas la revoir. Et visiblement elle l'aimait toujours. Toutefois, le corps de la jeune femme avait bel et bien vieillit, pour le mieux d'ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux bleux marins s'arrêtaient à ses fesses. Elles avaient des courbes aussi prononcées que Sakura. Elle s'avait aussi comment s'habiller ! Son décolté moullant avec sa jupe courte lui allait à merveille. Elle tenait toutefois un sac dont le contenu restant inconnu. Elle fixai Naruto avec ses yeux timides comme à son habitude, elle était rouge tomate. Tout à coup, elle lâcha la sac pour se précipiter dans la maison, elle venait de voir le chiot. Naruto prit donc le sac et ferma la porte. Tout en s'appuyant sur celle-ci, il profitait du fait qu'Hinata soit penché pour matter son derrière. Il restait un homme après tout. Hinata se leva et accourut vers l'entrée, toute rouge. Elle commença à begayer : «M-m-m-mon sa-ac..». Sans même dire un mot, Naruto pointa le sac qu'elle avait oublié. Gênée, elle prit son sac. Naruto détestait ça le plus chez elle. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi timide le dérangeait. Elle lui donna le sac, et dit d'une voix très faible, ce qui fit que Naruto eut du mal à entendre :<p>

«C'est de la nourriture pour chiot, Sakura m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'elle t'en donnait un... j'ignorais si tu avais la nourriture nécessaire alors je t'en ai acheté.»

Il inspecta alors le sac. Il vit alors en gros plan une photo de chien accompagné du gros titre: «Nourriture pour chiot». Il se prit pour un imbécile un instant, pour ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. Il se fit tirer de ses pensées par la question d'Hinata : «Comment tu vas l'appeler ?». Il haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucun idée. Elle déclara alors :

«Donne lui un nom à propos d'une chose que tu aimes, comme Fleur si c'est une femelle !»

Naruto soupira, il ignorait encore le sexe de son chiot, quel désastre. Hinata cru être en tord et s'excusa alors. Naruto fit mine de rien, de toute manière, contester à ses excuses ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation. Il pria pour qu'elle parte bientôt, il n'appréciait pas sa présence. Il était fichu, sa plus grande stalkeuse, cette harceleuse, connaissait son adresse. Quel enfer l'attendait ? Déménager une nouvelle fois n'était pas une option. Étrange mais vrai, Naruto aimait une fille qui aimait son meilleur ami, et détestait la seule fille qui était amoureuse de lui. Plutôt malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si son souhait s'était exaussé, Hinata annonça son départ. Elle partit aussi vite que venue, tout comme Sakura. Cette journée s'annonçait remplie. Il était seulement 11 heure et demi et c'était déjà très mouvementé. Naruto vérifia tout de suite le sexe de son chiot, il ne devait pas rester innocent toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>Le diagnostic terminer, ce petit chiot noir couvert de taches blanches était un mâle. Il suivit le conseil d'Hinata et donna à son chien le nom de ce qu'il aimait : Ramen. Plutôt nul comme nom, mais il n'était pas du tout inspiré. C'était assez original en fait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Plus court que les autres chapitres, en effet ! Bienvenue à Ramen, nouveau petit personnage dans l'histoire, premier inventé d'ailleurs ! J'attend toujours vos commentaires positifs :) !<strong>


End file.
